


Flustered

by ladybugchatonyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post Reveal, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shirt, Thong, adrienette - Freeform, cursing, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugchatonyx/pseuds/ladybugchatonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is in heat because of Marinette, and Marinette can't keep that goddamn smirk off her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

Adrien rubbed himself while staring at the ceiling, thinking about the sexy black haired heroine, Ladybug or Marinette who was Ladybug. The fact that he knows who the 'love of his life' was took a different effect on him than he thought it would. He closed his eyes when his grip on himself grew tighter. His blond hair, a mess, covering his eyes slightly and his boxers were just above his knees. How many times has he done it today? Was this the third time? It felt as if nothing could fill his insatiable desire for Marinette, because the only one who could help him was Marinette. He _needed_ Marinette, he _wanted_ her.

_God he wanted her._

He _wanted_ her body, her face, her hair and her voice. He _wanted_ her thin body on all fours so he could do her from behind, every thrust earning him another moan from her, he couldn't stop thinking of her; how her lips would curve into that perfect smirk or how they would for man 'O' every time she'd moan and how her hair would bounce on her shoulders, while he thrust hard and fast into her. His hand made his way all up to the tip and back down to the base, then back up and down as he wanted her on top of him taking control, just the way she likes it, he _wanted_ her to talk dirty and curse while she bounced on top of him. He let out a loud groan the layer of sweat already covering his body. Then he felt an orgasm build up and his hips jerked upwards while shutting his eyes, he held a tight grip on the bed-sheets.

"Marinette." Adrien sighed, making his moves more sharp; the feeling of pleasure starting to travel from his abdomen and travelled down to his loins. He wants Marinette to curse while she was gasping his name as he made her cum.

"Mari-!" He breathed, as his grip on the bed sheet tightened as he released himself. He's been doing this a lot recently, and he couldn't help himself, it felt like he was in heat.

 

When the two of them were training (instead of patrolling) it was more like torture to him, she looked so good in her shorts and her sports bra, her smooth stomach, her porcelain thighs, her sharp moves, it almost wouldn't hurt at all when she would throw a punch because he would be so distracted by her presence, everything else wouldn't make sense or matter anymore. Adrien wanted to have her all for himself, not just in a sexual way, but he wanted to be the reason behind her smiles, the meaning underneath her laugh and the purpose behind her moans. How could he possibly achieve that when his constant dreams are filled with having some sort of sexual contact with her? Even eye contact with Marinette would suddenly mess up his breathing.

                   

                                                                           --------------------------------

 

The both of them just finished sparring, it was late and also getting dark, but that's how the two liked it, alone in the training room, (a place that was offered by the Mayor Bourgeois, so the two heroes as a gift from Paris), doing nothing but throwing punches at one another. Marinette had her towel around her neck as she wiped the sweat from her face, and Adrien watched her discreetly. She smiled to herself; he was cute when he was nervous. 

"Good training, Bugaboo." Adrien said taking a sip of his water, she smirked.

"Not so bad yourself, Chaton, I do advise you, the next time you spar with me, get a good night's sleep; you were a bit rusty." Marinette cheekily replied.

"That's not what it looked like when you landed on the floor." He said, Marinette rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Very funny." She deadpanned in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Adrien asked raising the bar.

"Next time; but you did well for an alley cat." Marinette smirked; he let out a little chuckle before Marinette, reached to get her bag. "It's getting dark, I should start heading home." Marinette said, grabbing her sports bag.

"It is pretty dark, I shouldn't let you walk around at this time. I'll walk you home." Adrien said.

"I'm literally a trained superhero, I'm pretty sure I can take on the dark." She said smirking.

"I'm walking you either way." Adrien stated. Marinette sighed and grinned a little, she liked when they were together, and it was always entertaining.

 

"This is an excuse to spend more time with me isn't it?" Marinette asked, with a small hint of happiness in her tone.

"Would it be a crime if it was?" Adrien asked.

"No, it's sweet."

 

As they got closer to her house, it started to rain, Adrien, being the gentleman he is, took off his sweater and gave it to Marinette. The rain had really bad timing, they were having such a nice stroll, and this made them speed up.

"My _hero_!" She said sarcastically, Adrien laughed at this comment, for some reason he'd always laugh at her comments and remarks. Adrien walked her to her door.

"Come in, you can't stay in the rain. You're already drenched." Marinette said, he nodded and walked into her small but cosy apartment.

                                                                                 ----------------------------------------

Adrien had just come out her shower, he had stayed over her house many times, but it was different this time. The vibe and the mood seemed weird; it was probably because all he wanted to do is make her moan. He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful. His shirt was soaked so there was no use in wearing that. So he put on his boxers and plopped himself next to Marinette on the couch. She looked flawless without even trying, her hair was slightly wet and messy as it fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing pyjama shorts with a 'Chat Noir' shirt that belonged to him (ironic really); she wasn't wearing a bra and when she moved slightly he could see her blue thong. He couldn't oppose, he knew it was rude to stare, but, her nipples, they were staring into his soul.

_At this rate his soul belonged in hell because of the sinful thoughts that were going through his head currently._

_'Be a gentleman'_ _Adrien reminded himself._

 

"So what movie do you want to watch?" The black haired girl asked, the blond specimen shrugged, so she decided to put on "The Lion King" because why the fuck not?

"My shirt looks better on you." Adrien said, somewhat playfully.

"I know it does, that's why I wore it." Marinette cheekily said.

"Tease..." He said smirking at her, she winked at him and shrugged. She was so sexy, so playful, she reminded him of an energetic kitten, she was _purr-fect_.

 

                                                                                                     --------------------------

"Shit! Mufasa, No!" Marinette yelled, causing Adrien to feel slightly uneasy. Her cursing made him feel hot and he could feel his cheeks burning up.

 "Language!" He said lecturing her.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?" Marinette asked teasing, her voice sounded slightly seductive, the boy bit his bottom lip. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" Marinette chanted. Adrien sighed out of frustration, and pushed her back slightly but softly causing her to lie on the couch and him to hover above her, the smirk reappeared on her face.

Adrien swallowed causing his adam's apple to move up and down.

"Oh fuck, Adrien…" Marinette practically moaned.

"Marinette, please stop..." Adrien said his voice slightly rough looking at her pink, kissable lips. He didn't really want her to stop, but if she didn't he'd be afraid that he might have a heart attack.

"Fuck it. Fuck you. Fuck _me_." She looked at him on top of her, his emerald eyes turned slightly darker due to the dilation of his pupils; she looked at him from his bottom to his top. He had a tent in his pants and his face was slightly red, she grinned. "Looks like someone has a kink... " She flirtatiously stated, as she faintly ran her lips over his ear then his jaw and his soft lips.

"What have you done to me?" He asked huskily, then he planted his lips softly on her, her hand travelled from his abs to his crotch where his tent was, he let out a soft moan, it was almost cute.

"I can show you, what I have done to you..." Marinette seductively whispered, and then she flipped them over so she was on the top. Marinette looked Adrien in the eyes as she kissed his index finger, slowly slipping it into her mouth and sucking painfully, sensually slow. Adrien watched her as he felt her tongue swirl around his middle finger, taking his middle finger in her mouth as well as his index finger, she moaned quietly as Adrien felt the hum against his fingers and quivered with anticipation.

"Tease…" Adrien breathed, Marinette giggled and licked his fingers, while her hands tangled in his hair.

Her soft legs were wrapped around his hips and her mouth was working his as she softly rubbed herself against him. Adrien kissed her, biting her bottom lip, pulling apart then kissing her again. Marinette started at his neck sucking lightly then kissing his collarbone. She got to his abs, then she slipped her hands into his boxers, feeling him. Her small hands helped him out of his shorts, her hands moved up his shaft and he sighed loudly. Marinette giggled softly at his reaction; she found it adorable how his cheeks flushed after her tongue ran over his tip, her tongue swirled around the tip and he took in a sharp breath, her hand moved up and down his shaft slowly, but roughly.

"Oh God..." Adrien said letting out a moan, Marinette looked up at him with her full pink lips in a smirk, as his hips occasionally thrust forward because of her hot breath grazes his manhood. The tip of her tongue runs from the base of his cock to his tip causing Adrien to let out a loud sigh.

"Yes, Mari…" Adrien gasped as her tongue flicked over the tip a few times, relishing his salty taste.

Marinette's small mouth opened, taking him all in. Her head bobbed up and down, her hand moving in sync too. Adrien curled his fingers into a fist and bit his lip, while his eyes shut. She looked up at him, with her blue eyes, and her black hair a mess; the image of her 'hero' in such an erotic and such an impure image, made her aroused causing her to moan lightly. Her small fingers pumped around him, as his breathing pace quickened, his moans became louder and her mouth (and hand) picked up the pace too; his hands held on to the couch tightly and he swallowed hard. After a few more pumps and a number of louder moans, he started tensed up and she knew what was about to happen, he was just about to come.

"Stop, look at me." Adrien said as his hands travelled to her face and he looked at her, the way her half-lidded eyes were filled with lust and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and heat, he couldn't help but look at her with awe as he caressed her cheek with his right thumb; she smiled softly looking up at him with the same adoration that Adrien had for her.

No words were exchanged between them as she made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him harshly, he kissed her lip roughly causing her to moan his hand snaked his way under her shirt grabbing her breast, squeezing lightly. Lifting her shirt until it came up to her neck; he pinched her nipples making her squeal quietly. His hot mouth kissed her mounds, then sucking and biting, causing her panties to become even more wet, then he went back up to her lips as he kissed her lips again, she rubbed herself against his leg as she was craving his touch. His hand travelled south and traced the outline of her lips below, she let out a sexy sigh as she loved the feeling she was getting, and he couldn't help but smirk, because of how much he loved her reaction. His hand traced around her clit then she breathed out heavily and loudly, he only removed her pyjama shorts because he liked teasing her. 

His head moved to her thighs, sucking her inner thighs and kissing her abdomen then coming back to her thighs, she felt h hot breath against her core and her body twitched slightly. His hot tongue ran over her clit, she was still wearing her blue thong, and he could feel her wetness come through, the risqué brunette was growing impatient due to Adrien's teasing. The pleasing pain was driving her crazy, she felt as if she was going to burst if she didn't take 'matters' into her own hands so, she slipped her thong of as a sign for Adrien. He got this sign and he opened her long legs hooking on his shoulders. He could smell the musky sweetness of her scented pussy, Adrien kissed her lips below, causing Marinette's back to arch, he inserted one finger into her and he was keeping eye contact with her, the sweat covering her slightly made her skin almost glisten. Her small fingers made gripped onto his golden hair.

"Oh fuck..." Marinette panted, hearing her curse caused him to be slightly more forceful with his tongue and he added two more fingers, kissing and sucking on her sensitive parts of her skin.

"Please… don't stop…" Marinette whined with pleasure. Every once in a while her hips would jerk upwards so Adrien placed his hand on her abdomen, so she wouldn't escape the pleasure he was giving her; while her moans became louder, making Adrien proud of the effect he had on her. Adrien moved his head in sync with his tongue and he curved his fingers upwards causing Marinette to let out a throaty moan, but the feeling was overwhelming, overpowering, she felt her stomach clench and she knew that she was going to come, Adrien removed his fingers and started kissing her clit roughly, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her lips turned slightly upwards as she felt the feeling of ecstasy, consume her whole body, something about wearing a shirt while she came made the situation racier for her.

She panted looking at him with a surprised look, she had no idea how skilful his tongue was. She tried to catch her breath but Adrien, planted a rough heated kiss onto her lips, and she gasped in response. He placed her onto his lap, his hands placed on each side of her love handles, Marinette, placed herself on top of him and they both let out a loud groan. Marinette rocked her hips back and forth, keeping eye contact with Adrien, she could tell that he liked what she was doing because his grip on her tightened. Up and down, their moans and groans filled the room. Adrien placed Marinette onto the couch so that he would be on top, after all he did like being in charge, when Marinette gave him a chance, of course. He thrust into her heated core, and she let out a sexy moan, her nails clawed onto his back making the blond haired boy grunt roughly, as their bodies moved in sync they felt the feeling build up stronger. The pair picked up the pace as the moans and grunts and groans got louder. Marinette's fingers tangled into the blonds' hair again, her grip tightened as she felt her warm walls clench around him.

"Harder..." She begged as she almost reached her climax.

"Say that again…" He smirked, slowing down.

"I said harder!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Okay, no need to throw a _hiss-_ y fit." Adrien commented, Marinette laughed hard at this but her laugh became loud moans as he followed her command, she squealed occasionally as Adrien grunted and moaned, a heavy layer of sweat covered both of them, while the moonlight illuminated their heated sexual congress. Marinette's back arched and she tightened around Adrien, as she felt herself reaching her climax. Her tightening feeling around Adrien didn't make him last any longer as her feeling around him felt satisfying, addicting.

Both of the heroes sat next one another now just wearing their undergarments and Marinette still wearing the shirt of the man beside her.

"Hissy fit? Really?" Marinette asked Adrien with a grin on her face.

"My lady," Adrien said with a sudden boost of confidence, "You and I both know that turned you on." Marinette did not have a comeback this time and this bothered her greatly.

"Maybe, it did." Marinette bit her lip while he leaned over and kissed her neck. 

"I  _know_  it  _fucking_ did." Adrien said with a smirk. Marinette could feel her heart speed up and her cheeks flushed. It was the fact that he just cursed and all for his own amusement, made her stomach coil.

"Language..." Is all Marinette was able to reply with, as her face flushed a deep red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
